For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an elevator device. In the elevator device, rescue floors and an evacuation floor are set. In an evacuation operation mode, a car moves between a rescue floor and the evacuation floor. In this case, the car responds to a call from a rescue floor on which a call input device for specific persons has been operated. Thus, a user can preferentially be evacuated from the rescue floor on which the call input device for specific persons has been operated.